The Infinitve Kiss
by Freehuggz
Summary: Rouge and Shadow are invited to a party at Sonic's house and something happens... Shadouge Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat


The Infinitive Kiss

Shadow was asleep on Rouge's couch. He was very tired because he had been up all night fighting GUN robots alongside with Rouge.

Rouge was already up. She was in the kitchen making pancakes. Shadow, barely awake, could smell the pancakes. He got up and went in the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his quills, put on his hover shoes, and put on his bracelets.

He went in the kitchen and sat at the table. There was a knock at the door, and Rouge with her hands full, asked Shadow to get the door. He didn't like company, but got up and opened the door. It was Amy. "Hiya Shadow!" said Amy. All Shadow said was, "What do YOU want…" in a broody way. "Sonic's having a party and was wondering if you and Rouge want to come." Rouge heard their conversation and came right over. Rouge said, "A party? That sounds fun! Do you wanna go Shadow?" Shadow hesitated to answer because he doesn't really like parties. "Sure. I have nothing better to do." He only said yes because he knew Rouge would go, and that means he would be left home alone. And that's boring for him. "Great!" Amy said cheerfully. She waved bye to Rouge and Shadow as she left to go home. Rouge closed the door after Amy left.

Rouge went back to the kitchen. Shadow followed, and they both ate their breakfast.

Later that same day…

It's now 8:04 p.m. and Rouge and Shadow left to the party.

At the party…

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" said Sonic. Knuckles saw Rouge and Shadow standing in the doorway and went over to Rouge. "Hey Rouge. You're looking beautiful as ever." Said Knuckles in a flirtatious manner. Shadow kept his eyes on that red echidna with his arms crossed. He always disliked Knuckles. He didn't know why, but he knew it had to do with Rouge.

Rouge and Knuckles went over to a counter and began to talk. Shadow was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, brooding. He was watching Rouge and Knuckles talk. He noticed Rouge giggle to what Knuckles was saying. Knuckles was flirting with Rouge, but Shadow couldn't tell if she was flirting back with Knuckles. Rouge's personality is flirtatious, so it was hard to tell. Shadow thought she was flirting and he went outside.

Shadow sat on Sonic's porch outside. Rouge noticed Shadow wasn't in the room anymore, so she decided to go see if he was outside. She got up and headed for the door. Knuckles went right in front of her.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?"

"I'm just going to see if Shadow is outside."

"Why? He hates parties, and you know it."

"Knuckles, just move." Knuckles moved out of her way, and Rouge saw Shadow outside sitting on the porch. She went over to Shadow and sat next to him. "It's a beautiful night." Said Rouge, trying to start a conversation. "I guess…" Shadow said in his normal tone.

"Why'd you leave the party?"

"I don't know…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… Never mind…"

You know, you can me anything." Shadow looked at Rouge and right back at the ground. "Hey Rouge, do you… like Knuckles?" said Shadow in an uncomfortable tone. Rouge blushed a little, but it went away when she noticed Shadow's concern. "Um… I like him as a friend." Answered Rouge. "Oh…" said Shadow. "Why do you ask?" Shadow didn't answer. He had a weird feeling in his heart. He never felt this way before. Was it love? Yup. That was why he was jealous about Knuckles. He truly cared for Rouge, but he didn't know if she loved him back. There was an awkward silence now. Shadow and Rouge just sat there, side-by-side on Sonic's porch. Rouge looked at Shadow. She was smiling. Shadow looked back at her and became trapped. He was trapped in her beautiful gaze. Her blue-green eyes were so beautiful. They were just staring at each other and started to lean in to each other until they kissed. To them, the kiss lasted for hours, but in only lasted for about 10 seconds. The love of that one kiss lasted forever though.

THE END


End file.
